Dramione Disney Style
by MizzizzPurrrfekt
Summary: Draco and Hermione- Disney Style! A collection of Dramione song-fics based on my favorite Disney movies.
1. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**A/N: Just felt like doing it. These will be very fluffy! LOL! I don't own Harry potter nor do I own Disney and the songs! Enjoy and remember to like and review!**

**~Alex  
><strong>

**Dramione- Disney Style!**

Hermione, Harry and Ron both sat at the edge of the Black Lake just relaxing. Ever since the death of Voldemort, they seemed to be catching up on exactly that. At the plea of Professor McGonagall, the trio returned to Hogwarts along with most of the current Seventh Years. Hermione, to no one's surprise was chosen Head Girl and Draco Malfoy, to everyone's surprise was chosen Head Boy.

And to Harry's and Ron's dismay she was spending more and more time with "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret" as the days passed. They were really confused as to why she seemed to enjoy all the little encounters with him.

"Speak of the devil," Harry though as he saw Draco walk up the group. Hermione's face immediately brightened and she motioned to him with her hand. Draco grinned as he saw her, his cold demeanor vanishing. Ron, of course oblivious, was staring at the Lake with deep concentration.

"Umm… Hey." Draco said nervously. Although after the War, they all "buried their hatchet" so to speak; he always acted as if he expected them to curse him. At least, only when Hermione was around for some odd reason.

"Hi Draco!" Hermione said happily.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted him with a curt nod.

"Ferret." Ron greeted in the same fashion.

"Hermione, I need to, um, talk with you." he said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sure!" she replied jumping up and walking with him toward the Castle.

Suddenly, Harry had one of his "bright" moments. The nervousness, smiles, spending time together- it all made sense!

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed while shaking his best friend.

"What is it mate?" came his reply.

"_I can see what's happening…"_

"What?" was the bright response.

"_And they don't have a clue!"_

"Who?"

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two."_

"Oh." He finally understood.

"_Ze sweet caress of twilight_." Harry said in a mock French accent, remembering that Draco spoke it fluently. _"There's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!"_

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things.<em>

Draco led her to a bench and sat both of them down. He was fighting an internal battle. _"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my past?"_ he thought as he watched her looking toward the direction of the majestic castle.

She was so pure and innocent, whereas he was tainted. _"Impossible!_" he decided. _"She'd turn away from me."_

"_He's holding back, he's hiding."_ Hermione thought as she peered at him through her hair. She knew Draco almost as well as he knew himself, and he was struggling with himself. _"But what? I can't decide.  
>Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?"<em>

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things.<em>

"Drac-" she started at the same time he was saying "Herm-".

She laughed that laugh that made his insides tingle.

"You first."

"Well, um…" he wasn't sure how to put this.

"Yes?"

"Hermione, I, um, ?" he rushed out.

"Whoa! Slow down. Can you repeat that?"

"Hermione, I kind of like you a lot, and was, um, wondering if you would consider being my girlfriend?" he repeated looking everywhere but at her.

"Well," she replied tapping her chin in mock thought, "You're in luck because I kind of like you a lot too."

With that she shifted and kissed him really shyly. He smiled and deepened it.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are.<em>

Back at the Lake, Harry and Ron sat back slowly after witnessing their best friend and ex-arch-enemy kiss.

"_And if she falls in love tonight it can be assumed…" _Harry said his eyes tearing slightly.

"_Her carefree days with us are history…" _Ron deducted sniffling.

"_In short, our pal is doomed!" _they both exclaimed bursting into tears, while their best friend was still kissing Draco Malfoy.


	2. A Whole New World

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think it's really cute. Once again I don't own the songs (that's Disney) or characters (that's JK Rowlings). Read and review1**

**~Alex  
><strong>

_A Whole New World_

"C'mon Hermione! Where's that Gryffindor spirit?" Draco Malfoy asked his girlfriend of almost a year, Hermione Granger.

"In bed." she announced, "And that's where I should be as well!"

"Aww… Don't be such a Hufflepuff. It'll be fun!"

"Yes. A ride on an enchanted flying stick at midnight should give us just a jolly time! I just can't wait!"

"That's the spirit!" Draco said chuckling and pulling her toward the Quidditch Pitch.

"Draco! That was sarcasm! Draco!" she whisper-yelled while attempting to break from his strong grip.

"Don't be such a fun-sucker love. Let's go!"

"Draco! You know I'm scared of heights!" she squeaked.

"C'mon Princess." he said sweetly. She just whimpered.

"_I can show you the world- shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" _he crooned. She looked up at him and nodded.

Smiling, he summoned his broom and sat on it.

"Well?" he asked motioning to the spot in front of him.

Gingerly she sat down and breathed in deeply. "O.K." she said holding tightly to the broom with her eyes tightly closed. "You can goooooooo!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Draco took off.

A few minutes up in the sky, he felt Hermione relax. Leaning near her eye he whispered, _"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride."_

"It's a broom Draco." came her response.

"She speaks!"

"Yes well it's really pretty up here. Like a whole new world."

"_A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming…"_ He told her remembering their friends' reaction when they told them of their love. Potter and Weasley kept Hermione under lockdown and Blaise, Pansy and Gregory tried to change his mind quite a few times.

"_A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…"_ she said smiling at him.

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_ he repeated looking down at her.

Seeing that she was as relaxed as she would ever be, he flipped the broom over in the air and did a few cartwheels. Hermione screamed at first, but then started enjoying it- at least that's why he hoped she was silent and grinning like a maniac.

"_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky!" _she whispered looking up at the black velvet sky.

"_A whole new world!"_ she said again as he nose-dived into the lake.

"_Don't you dare close your eyes!"_ he told her as she let out a little yelp.

"_A hundred thousand things to see!" _she exclaimed pointing to all the things that she never saw.

"_Hold your breath- it gets better!"_ he told her flying toward a field he found near the Forbidden Forest.

"_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be."_ she sighed contentedly.

"_A whole new world."_ he said amusingly enjoying Hermione's happiness immensely.

"_Every turn a surprise!" _she exclaimed looking at Draco's little hidden place.

"_With new horizons to pursue."_ he told her.

"_Every moment gets better!" _she whispered as Draco pointed out to her the fairies that liked to play there.

"_I'll chase them anywhere,"_ they said together, _"There's time to spare… Let me share this whole new world with you."_

"_A whole new world." _ he said softly.

"_A whole new world." _she repeated nuzzling into his neck.

"_A thrilling chase." _he whispered smiling down at her.

"_A wondrous place." _she said looking up at him.

"_For you and me…" _they finished together.

"That was fun!" Hermione exclaimed later after they landed.

"Yeah, it was."

"We should do it again some time."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. But right now I just want to do this." he said leaning in to kiss her.


	3. Kiss de Girl

**A/N: Finally! I know! I know! It took forever. I hope it's worth it. I don't own the song or characters. And I just had to put a bit Blaise/ Ginny action in!  
><strong>

**~Alex**

_Kiss the Girl_

Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were in a very serious pickle. Hermione Granger could not utter a single word and it was their entire fault.

"What do you mean she can't talk?" Blaise asked for what seemed like the tenth time without getting an actual answer.

"Well we did what you told us to do!" exclaimed an outraged Gregory.

"Meaning?"

"We gave her that potion that would make her give us the test answers! The purple one!" replied Vincent.

"I told you to give her the_ green_ one! I was supposed to put the purple one in Little Red's drink!"

"Little Red?" both of them asked stupidly.

"GINNY WEASLEY, YOU MORONS!" Blaise all but yelled.

"Oh." Came two responses.

"Well what does the purple potion do?"

"It renders the consumer speechless until kissed by her true love."

"And you want to put it in Weasley's drink?"

"Yes." Blaise replied through clenched teeth.

"O.K then."

"So…" Gregory started.

"What do we do now?" finished Vincent.

"We're gonna get her one true love kiss her."

"Weasel?"

"Nope."

"Potter?"

"Umm…"

"I KNOW!" Gregory suddenly yelled triumphantly, "SNAPE!"

"…" was the answer.

"No." came a very slow reply from Blaise.

"Aww…"

"It's Draco Malfoy!" Blaise exclaimed after a very awkward pause.

"WHAT!"

"Yep. Draco Malfoy is in love with Ms. Bookworm."

"You're joking!"

"Not at all. I read it in his diary." Blaise said with a smirk rivaling the blonde's.

"Wow."

"He has a diary?"

"What did he write?"

"He took a very poetic approach. I believe I copied the page." he said looking through his books, "Yes. Here it is. Ahem... 'Sometimes I wish I could cut of those abnormally curly, Rapunzel like tresses, gorge out those beautiful chocolate eyes and cut of those luscious, pink lips. But, then I would still love her. Damn it.'"

"Wow." they repeated.

"Yep. So we gotta get him to kiss her."

"That's correct."

"One problem." Vincent said having a bright moment, "How?"

"Simple. Just leave it to me. We'll put our plan in action at breakfast."

Right before walking into the Great Hall for breakfast, Blaise pulled Greg and Vincent aside.

"O.K. So here's the plan," he said, "Act INNOCENT! You have no idea how Granger lost her voice-"

"But we do!" injected Greg.

"ACT LIKE YOU DON'T!"

"O.K. Sure."

"So we go up there, sprout some nonsense about everyone thinking she's going to die, get him to kiss her before she dies and- problem solved." said a very satisfied Blaise.

"But she's not gonna die, right?" asked Vincent.

"NO! Now c'mon. We got a kiss to witness."

Blaise, Tweedledee and Tweedledum then proceeded to join a very concerned looking Draco at the Slytherin Table.

"Hey mate!" Blaise greeted enthusiastically.

He received a grumble from the distressed looking Draco.

"Did you hear what happen to Granger?"

"Yeah. She lost her voice and now she's gonna die." said Gregory earning a swift kick from Blaise.

"What?" exclaimed Draco.

"Yep!" replied Vincent oblivious to the very angry Blaise mouthing 'What the hell!'.

Draco was silent for the rest of breakfast and Blaise was pondering over Plan B.

Transfiguration passed, Charms passed and soon it was time for the last class of the day- Potions.

"_Has he kissed her yet?"_ asked Vincent.

"_Not yet."_ replied a distressed Blaise.

"_Yo Vincent! Any kissing yet?" _asked Gregory in front of the Potions class.

"_No, not yet."_

"_Hmm. Well- they better get crackin'."_

"So… Now what?" they asked Blaise.

"I dunno." answered a dejected Blaise. "I've tried everything from threatening her to fancying her and nothing is working!"

After attendance Snape partnered everyone, and lucky for them, Draco and Hermione were together.

"_Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing!" _complained Vincent to Greg.

"_Nothing is happening. . . . Only one class left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." _Greg said rolling up the sleeves of his robes.

He snuck up to the pair and started singing a Christina Warbeck horribly out of key.

"_Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." _ Draco told Hermione which made her shake with giggles without actually sounding them out.

"_Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done; you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." _Blaise said flicking his wand, making mini percussion instruments appear around the couple's heads. _"Strings. . . . Winds. . . ."_ he said flicking his wand again making mini violins and harps appear_, "Words. . . ."_ he started singing in a deep tenor.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say- but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try- you wanna kiss the girl." _he said while smooth calypso was playing. He knew he was breaking the ice slowly. Draco's eyes were a bit sparkly and his cheeks took on a very faint pink. Blaise was reminded of the time Draco argued with him that "Malfoy's don't blush"

"_Did you hear something?" _asked Draco glaring at Blaise, while Hermione just shook her head no.

After Potion's class ended, Blaise exclaimed "To the library!" and barged straight through the doors with two very flustered sidekicks behind him. "Shh!" exclaimed a very angry-looking Madam Pince.

"C'mon!" Blaise whispered searching the rows and rows of books.

"What are we looking for?" came Greg's question.

"Not what," replied a smug looking Blaise, "but who." He motioned to the couple before them.

"Ohh…" the two boys intoned.

"O.K. I'm gonna sneak behind that bookcase and push Mr. Stubborn into kissing her and you're gonna help me."

"Sure."

They snuck up a bit closer and saw that Hermione and Draco were both looking into the same book working on their potion's project.

"_You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." _Draco told her suddenly.

The girl just looked at him as if trying to say "Have you lost your mind?"

"Your first name," Draco clarified, "I always call you Granger."

Hermione just made a face that said she understands.

"_Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Mildred?" _he asked.

"_O.K., no. How 'bout - Diana?" _he asked after seeing her face of disgust.

"_Rachel?"_

Hermione just scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue.

"_Hermione. Her name is Hermione." _Blaise whispered from behind a bookshelf finding it very hard to believe that his best mate didn't know his love's name.

"_Hermione?" _he asked the girl who just nodded. _"Hermione? Well, that's kinda pretty. O.K. - Hermione." _He repeated relishing her name on his tongue.

_"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon! No time will be better. She don't say a word, and she won't say a word…Until you kiss the girl."_ Blaise continued not failing to notice the two leaning closer to each other.

_"Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared- Go on and kiss the girl!"_ he sang motioning to the two culprits who rounded a bunch of first year Hufflepuffs.

"_Sha la la la la la- Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you want to kiss the girl." _the hesitant students backed Blaise up behind bookshelves.

_"Sha la la la la la, float along and listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl! Sha la la la la, the music play- do what the music say. You got to kiss the girl!"_ by this time practically everyone joined into the song. Even Greg joined in with Christina song.

_"You've got to kiss the girl!"_ sang Lavender Brown.

"No you don't!" screeched Pansy Parkinson.

_"You wanna kiss the girl!"_ exclaimed Cho Chang.

"No he doesn't!" yelled Pansy

_"You've gotta kiss the girl!"_ repeated Susan Bones.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Pansy snarled.

_"Go on and kiss the girl!"_ everyone shouted.

And Draco Malfoy finally kissed Hermione Granger.

After finally ungluing themselves some time later, Hermione put her head on his shoulder.

"Draco?" she asked finally regaining her voice.

"Yes?" he said holding his breath.

"I'm gonna kill your friends!"

**Next Chapter: Hermione's trying to tell her friends that she doesn't love him. Guess the song! Leave your guesses in the reviews!**


	4. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_I Won't Say I'm In Love_

There is a little known fact about Hogwarts. Sometimes so-called fact would be brought up by a younger student but quickly dismissed by the a bit older, frightened years.

"Don't bring up if you know what's good for you!" they would hiss.

This secret was widely referred to "it". "It" was atrocious. "It" was unheard of. "It" was the also known as Hogwart's Seventh Year Girls.

Even though they all came from different houses, families and sides, they all united for one purpose- to show two very different students how much they really cared for each other.

And, even though they tried for over two months, nothing could sway the two very stubborn Heads.

So, this is how Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown all found themselves one day after classes.

"We MUST convince them somehow!" exclaimed Ginny, frustrated with the lack of progress of their work.

"Don't you think we know that, Weasley?" snarled Pansy, "But how do propose we do that?"

"We have to take drastic measures." replied Luna in a surprisingly serious voice.

"You don't mean…" Lavender stopped, but the group immediately understood what she meant.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures, Brown." Pansy replied, "Don't think I like it," she paused and gave a frustrated sigh, "But… It _is _the only way."

The girls stopped talking, thinking hard about how to best approach the task.

"I think," Susan spoke for the first time since the meeting began, "I think we should do it soon. Most of us are graduating soon and if we don't get them to come to grips with it now, we might as well give up. The sooner, the better."

"Susan has a point," Luna piped up again, "She takes a walk around the grounds every day at seven."

"I could slip the love potion in her pumpkin juice at dinner…" added a very distressed Ginny.

"Good then. The lack of progress in driving me bloody insane!" exclaimed Lavender, apparently greatly annoyed.

"We'll just have to wait for tomorrow. Leave the potion to me." Pansy stated with a nod of her head that seemed to say 'meeting adjourned'.

The next morning the five girls kept stealing glances at one another. Between Potions and Transfiguration, Pansy slipped an expensive looking flask of bubbly, pink potion into the pocket of Ginny's robe muttering "Today at dinner."

So during dinner at the Gryffindor Table while her friend was chatting amiably with Harry and Ron and trying (but failing miserably) to ignore the urge to look at a certain someone, Ginny spilled the contents of the flask in her cup.

After eating and downing her cup, their 'victim' slunk out the Hall and outside. The rest of the girls made a move to follow her but Ginny stopped them with a shake of her head. Then she mouthed "Watch" pointing to the Slytherin table. Sure enough, a certain someone stood up and also went outside.

Deeming it safe to move after a few minutes, Ginny casually left the table assuring her friends that she'll catch up later. She felt the four pairs of eyes that were trained on her leave her back.

Without looking back she kept walking toward the doors that led outside. When she reached the tree where she remembered with a snicker that Malfoy had been turned into a ferret next to, she stopped and hid behind the bushes. Hearing rustling next to her, she saw that her other companions had joined her. She turned her attention back to the scene in front of her.

Their two favorite people were involved what seemed like a serious conversation. Knowing those two, it probably was.

"_I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun." _

Or not.

Ginny felt a poke on her side. Turning her head, she saw a very confused Lavender.

"Whenever did they play hooky? They were in class today… Weren't they?" the other girl whispered.

"They both have Arithmancy with me today… They weren't in class!" Susan exclaimed.

"And we missed this _how?_" Pansy demanded, deadpanned.

Luna shushed them furiously and they all went back to watching the two.

"_Yeah. Neither did I."_ replied a sarcastic Hermione Granger.

"_Thanks, Herm." _Draco Malfoy replied chuckling ever so slightly.

"_Oh... Don't that me just yet."_ she replied coyly leaving the girls surprised. Where did this Hermione Granger some from?

"_Oh_!_"_ Of course, then the Hermione Granger they knew would resurface and fall right into him…

"_Oops, careful."_

"_Sorry." _she apologized,_ "Weak ankles."_

"_Oh yeah? Well, maybe you better sit down for a while."_

He carried her to a bench bridal style and sat her down. All the way, she was blushing.

"_So, uh, do you have any problems with things like... this?"_ she asked seductively stretching her leg and holding her foot right before Draco's face.

"_Uh..."_

"_Weak ankles, I mean."_ she corrected.

"_Oh. Uh, no. Not really."_

Moving closer to him she asked, _"No weaknesses whatsoever? No trick knee?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Ruptured... disks?"_ Hermione prodded moving even closer to him.

"_No. I'm, I'm afraid I'm, uh… fit as a fiddle."_ Draco stuttered. At this the girls had to snicker. Since when did the Draco Malfoy stutter?

He quickly stood up and started pacing.

"_Wonderboy,"_ she sighed, _"You are perfect."_

"_Thanks." _he replied not catching her sarcasm. He then proceeded to skip a sickle on the newly added fountain of Merlin. The sickle, which was thrown with so much force, smashed into the statue of Merlin- effectively smashing it into pieces.

"_Whoops."_

Hermione grinned looking at where the statue once stood, _"It looks better that way."_ she reassured standing right next to him, _"No, it really does."_

They stared at the fountain a bit more until Draco piped up again in a more serious tone. "You know, when I was a kid I, I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else."

The five girls glanced at each other as if to ask "What the heck?"

"_You wanted to be petty and dishonest?"_ Hermione asked incredulously.

"_Everybody's not like that."_ came the blonde's defensive reply.

"_Yes they are."_ Hermione countered and from her vantage point, Ginny could see her bushy haired friend shy away from her companion looking down a sad look on her face.

"_You're not like that."_

"_How do you know what I'm like?"_ she asked somewhat angrily.

Draco hesitated thinking before answering, _"All I know is... You're the most amazing person with... weak ankles I've ever met."_

The girls looked at each other in hopefulness.

"Maybe they'll come to their senses without us." Lavender whispered happily.

"Don't start planning their wedding yet." Pansy muttered.

"_Mione, when I'm with you I… I don't feel so... alone."_ he confided in a very un-Malfoy like way.

"_Sometimes it's better to be alone."_ Hermione replied glumly sitting on the marble edge of the fountain.

"_What do you mean?"_

"Yeah Hermione! What the hell do you mean?" Ginny thought confused.

"_Nobody can hurt you."_

"Hermione?" said the Slytherin sitting next to her and taking her hands in his, _"I would never, ever hurt you."_

"_And I don't wanna hurt you, so... let's both do ourselves a favor and... stop this... um.. before... we…"_ she trailed off looking at his lips which were moving closer and closer to each other- their lips almost touching.

"Yes finally!" Susan cried victoriously before slapping her hand across her mouth, eyes huge.

And just then, Snape decided to take a casual stroll. Seeing the two together caused him to march up and bark, _"All right! Break it up! Break it up! Party's over! I've been looking all over for you!" _

"_Calm down, Professor! It was all my fault."_ Hermione said getting up and strolling casually toward the Potion's Master.

"_You're already on my list, sister, so don't make it worse."_ he hissed back.

"_And as for you, ya bum,"_ he said looking over to Draco, _"You're gonna go to the library and you're gonna be put through the workout of your life! Now get going!"_

"_Okay, okay!"_ he said turning to Hermione and flashing her a grin along with a mischievous wink.

"_I'm sorry."_ she apologized smirking slightly.

"_Ah, he'll get over it."_ Draco replied bending over a bush and picking a flower off it and proceeding to give it to her.

She blushed a bright red and he kissed her on the cheek for good measure.

"Close enough." Luna whispered next to her.

"_Move! Move, move, move, move, move! Move!"_ Snape commanded while Draco followed- glancing back at Hermione, _"Hey, watch it, watch it! Whoo! Watch it! Keep your goo-goo eyes on the…"_

Just as Snape was about to finish scolding the smirking Slytherin, he smacked a branch and tripped to the amusement of all of his pupils.

"_That's it."_ he snarled as they entered the castle, _"Next time, I'm giving out detentions."_

Once she saw that the two snakes left, Hermione sat down smelling the flower.

"_Oh. What's the matter with me?"_ she groaned. _"You'd think a girl would learn!"_

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation! That's ancient history been there, done that."_ she sang throwing the flower behind her back and flouncing away.

"_Who d'ya think you're kidding?"_ the girls asked jumping out of the bush, Susan catching the flower, _"He's the Earth and Heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you."_

"_Oh, No."_ came the negative comment from the obviously love struck girl.

"_Girl, you can't conceal it- we know how you feel and who you're thinkin' of_…" they sang, Susan dangling the flower in front of her face.

"_Oh-no,"_ denied the Gryffindor walking away, _"No chance! No way, I won't say it, no, no!"_

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh?"_ pressed the others.

"_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."_ she protested.

"_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo…"_ they continued bopping a bit to the catchy rhythm they invented while glancing and shrugging at each other as if to say, "What can we do?"

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl…Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out!"_

"_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feel, but baby we're not buyin'. Hon, we saw you hit the ceilin'. Face it like a grownup, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"_ they demanded following her through the paths between the statues. Of course, they all noticed how she stopped and smiled a bit when she passed the statue of the two kissing gods.

"_Oh, no chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!"_ she sang glaring at them and trying to jump across the river.

"_Give up, but give in! Check the grin, you're in love!"_ Ginny sang trying to persuade her stubborn friend.

"_This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!"_ she protested a bit more feebly.

"_You're doing flips! Read our lips! You're in love!" _they countered.

"_You're way off base!"_ she exclaimed, _"I won't say it."_

"_She won't say it now!"_ the girls said to each other.

"_Get off my case! I won't say it!"_ she repeated sitting once again on the edge of the fountain.

"_Girl, don't be proud. It's okay- you're in love!"_ they told her comfortingly putting the flower next to her.

"_Oh..."_ she sighed picking up the flower and smiling just a bit, _"At least at loud… I won't say I'm in love..."_

"Finally!" Ginny thought as the other girls congratulated themselves on a job well done, "Now… How to persuade Malfoy?"

**A/N: SURPRISE! I'm not dead! O.K. So this note might tend to run a bit long, but I need to address a few issues.**

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for the late update. With school and everything I've been swamped. Orchestra, French, Arabic, Scouts, NJHS, Robotics, Dance. I really did try to post as soon as possible though!**

**Thanks to everyone that didn't give up on me and kind of checked their e-mails wondering if I updated anything.**

**Congrats to all of you who guessed correctly.**

**I'm running out of songs to write about so if anyone has ideas just leave them in the review or PM me!**

**REVIEW! The quicker you review, the quicker I post!**

**Next chapter: Draco comforts Hermione because no one seems to understand… Leave you're guesses in the reviews!**


	5. You'll Be In My Heart

_You'll Be In My Heart_

"Draco! Please!" begged the soft, sweet voice.

"Hermione. We'll be together. I promise." answered a deeper masculine voice.

"But- they'll kill you! I know they will! Come with me- you'll be safe at the Headquarters!" she said attempting to pull him toward her.

"No, Hermione. You heard what Dumbledore said. I have to do this."

Not being able to take it anymore, Hermione broke down and started to cry.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight." _he sang to her gathering her in his arms. She grabbed his fingers and grasped onto them tightly not wanting nor being able to part with any part him.

"_I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here- don't you cry." _he crooned stroking her hair thick as she let out a strangled whimper.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong."_ he told her as she let out a short laugh, _"My arms will hold you," _he continued squeezing her closer to his chest. _"Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here- don't you cry."_

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart- yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more."_ he intoned as she calmed down a bit. His voice was sweet and flowing like honey. If this were a less serious matter, she would probably tease him about it. For a brief moment she wondered if he ever had singing lessons. _"You'll be in my heart, no __matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart. Always."_

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel?" _Hermione demanded. She needed answers dammit! She needed to know why she can't have her piece of happiness, however small.

"_They just don't trust what they can't explain."_ Draco explained, rubbing smoothing circles on her back._  
>"I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all"<em> she replied.

Draco gave a small smile in return. He wished the others would be as understanding as her. If that happen, none of this would happen. Seeing that his love still needed a bit of comforting, he started singing to her again, knowing he may not get this opportunity again. _"And you'll be in my heart- yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. __Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?"_ He told her. He knew his Hermione, and he know that more than anything, she needed this kind of comfort. She needed to know this._ "We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together!" _he said, already near the fireplace, ready to Floo to Malfoy Manor.

"Write to me." Hermione begged.

"I promise," he said catching her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Be safe."

"Have you known me not to be?"

Seeing her look, he smirked. "Fair enough. I promise not to do anything drastic or dangerous."

"I don't believe you," the Gryffindor replied smiling.

"We'll have to work on that when I get back."

"I love you."

"I love you more." With that, the Slytherin disappeared.

The very next week, Hermione received an unmarked letter. Tucking it into her robes away from prying eyes, she snuck up to her room. After whispering a closing charm on her door, the teenager quickly flopped down on the bed.

The letter read, "Dear Hermy, there is not a day that goes by in which I don't think of you. I know that soon, we shall be together. Until then, my heart aches and yearns for you. God, I sound like some damn Hufflepuff. Just remember, that you'll be in my heart. Always."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. If I gave all my excuses, I'm afraid I would have reached the word limit!**

**I hope you like this chapter. It was pretty difficult to write. I had to turn the sap on. **

**I'm leaving to Europe in about a month. I want to update at least 2 more chapters.**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! They make the world go 'round! They even made a new, cool button. It's blue! **

**Next Chapter: She might be caught and imprisoned, but Hermione thinks of him as her prince. Can her friend convince her that he's really not? Leave your guesses in the reviews!**


	6. He's A Tramp

_He's A Tramp_

"I can't believe we're all stuck in detention! Again!" Ginny exclaimed, frustrated. The rest of her partners in crime were cleaning the cauldrons in Snape's dungeons, also less than happy with this development.

"_Oh well, a short life and a merry one." _ Blaise told his girlfriend, smiling in his charming Italian way.

"_Yeah, that's what that Tramp always says." _ Goyle replied, stopping his hard work on a rusty old cauldron which Snape probably won't use anyways.

"_The Tramp?"_ asked Hermione.

"_There's a bloke what never gets caught." _ Blaise told her, trying to keep out the frustration out of his voice. It wasn't the poor girls fault that she spends all her free time locked in the Library with limited social contact. What was she doing in detention anyways?

"_He's given the slip to every teacher in this burg."_ Goyle told her, horribly masking the awe in his voice. For a fleeting second, Ginny wondered if he had a shrine dedicated to the Slytherin escape artist. As if he read her mind, Blaise smirked.

"_You won't believe this, dearie," _she finally piped out, "_but no matter how tight a jam he's in the Tramp always finds some way out."_

"_I can quite easily believe that."_ the Gryffindor bookworm replied, finally understanding who the conversation was about. Hopefully.

"_But, remember my friends, even Tramp has his Achilles heel."_ Pansy said philosophically.

"_Pardon me, mate, what is this "chilli heel"?"_ Crabbe asked his companions.

"_Achilles heel, Crabbe. This is meaning his, uh, weaknesses."_ Pansy replied, attempting to explain the term to her slow fellow.

This made Hermione start talking about the saying, much to everyone's dismay, "The term originates from the figure in Greek mythology called Achilles. It is said that-"

"_Oh, oh, the dames yeah!"_ Goyle interrupted, to the secret relief to everyone else.

"_He has an eye for a well-turned paw, he has. Let's see, there's been Astoria."_

"_Und Hestia."_ Added Milificent, who stayed quiet through the conversation until know.

"_And my sister Rosita Bullfred Milfred Crabbe,"_ Crabbe said,_ "I think."_

"_What a dog!"_ Ginny exclaimed.

"_Yeah, tell us about it, Gin." _her boyfriend whispered putting his arm around her.

"_What a dog!"_ she repeted.

"_Ginny used to be in the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Follies."_ Blaise told Hermione, as if she didn't already know.

"_He's a tramp, but they love him; breaks a new heart every day." _she sang in a melodic voice swaying her hips slightly, "_He's a tramp, they adore him and I only hope he'll stay that way."_

The rest of the students who were in the room, were watching her diligently, the cauldrons long forgotten.

"_He's a tramp; he's a scoundrel; he's a rounder; he's a cad. He's a tramp, but I love him. Yes, even I have got it pretty bad."_

"She better be joking." Zabini mumbled under his breath. Hermione, who was close enough to hear him, giggled a bit.

"_You never can tell when he'll show up-he gives you plenty of trouble. I guess he's just a no-'count pup, but I wish that he were double. He's a tramp; he's a rover and there's nothing more to say."_

By this time, Ginny was getting so into it, she jumped up onto the older and unused desks, singing for all she was worth.

"_If he's a tramp, he's a good one, and I wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his way."_

The Gryffindor ended her show in her dramatic way, by jumping straight into Blaise's arms. The surprised Slytherin caught her quickly, his Quidditch skills shining through. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear which made her blush and giggle nervously.

"_Yeah, but he never takes 'em serious."_ Goyle told her.

"_Ah, but someday he is meeting someone different, some delicate, fragile creature who is giving him a wish to shelter and protect."_ Pansy said, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"Like you?" Millificent shot back.

"_More like Miss Library here, eh, matey?"_ Blaise said grabbing a blushing Hermione by the hip.

"_Mmmm. Could be."_ Pansy said, sounding a bit jealous,_ "But when he does…"_

"_Yah, I'm a way ahead of ya. Under the spell of true love…"_ Ginny answered smiling.

"_The poor chump grows careless…"_ Blaise replied, looking straight at Ginny.

"_The Cossacks are picking him up"_ Pansy said.

To which Goyle replied,_ "And it's curtains for the Tramp."_

Suddenly, they heard Snape walk down the corridor, talking to someone. Everyone scrambled to where they were, trying to look like they spent their whole evening working. Snape opened the door and said in his snarky voice, "Granger, your detentions over. C'mon."

Snape left and Hermione started picking up her things as Draco Malfoy swaggered in.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny piped up, "Why were you in detention anyways?"

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, who picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I was caught snogging the Tramp." She answered winking .

With that, the two left, leaving all of their friends slackjawed.

**A/N: That was quick! I don't think I ever uploaded a chapter after another in that speed. I hope you find it to your liking! Please review! I'm so sad because I only got one review for my last chapter! **

**I need your help as well. I'm going to take a quick poll. Should I start wrapping this up, or continue? And if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the review, or PM me!**

**Next Chapter: Hermione is trying to explain to Draco that blood doesn't really matter, and to love the world around him. As usual, leave your guesses in the reviews!**


End file.
